


High School Student Meets CEO

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [7]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, High School, Inspired by Music, Song: Who’s That Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. But when he steps into Lizzie McGuire’s world, he causes her to be swept away. He soon becomes attracted to her, and soon finds a way to help her plumb her feelings. </p><p>Lizzie McGuire is just a typical girl, but when she meets Kaiba, her life is turned upside-down in ways that she never expected. Despite trying hard not to do so, she unknowingly falls for him. It is with his help that she is able to go through the deepest feelings that she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Lizzie McGuire/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I cooked up one day while re-reading my other stories and listening to music. It's pretty neat so far. :) Anyway, I looked up some trivia for the Lizzie McGuire episode called The Greatest Crush of All (aka My Love is a Big Red Chimp), and this is what I found on the website for TV.com:
> 
> Lizzie says, “All the girls like him and for once, I want to be the one to get noticed. Not Kate, not Claire, but me”. However, she was noticed by Aaron Carter, she was noticed by Ronnie, and she was noticed by Frankie Muniz. Kate and Claire never even get noticed. (I changed it a little to make it as something I would write, and corrected all the mistakes I noticed.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. Kazuki Takahashi (who is also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Seto Kaiba steps into Lizzie McGuire’s world, and causes her to be swept away on a tide of emotions that only **he** can cause?

_“Whoa.”_

_“Who is that?”_

Whispers flew around Hillridge High School like wildfire. This morning a limo had pulled up to the entrance-way and stopped. Its back door opened. A tall boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes exactly like frozen ice stepped out of the limo. He wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt, one without buttons. It had a bit of a turtle neck to it as well. The belt had an beveled engraving of KC. The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom. He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

“You guys,” said a girl, “that’s **Seto Kaiba**! He’s really cute.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah!”

Kate Sanders was in shock as she, along with the other girls on the cheerleading squad, stared after the new… hottie. She knew who he was. There was no one like him.

She had heard that he was Seto Kaiba. He was handsome, but he had a reputation for being cold as ice. And there was no girl around that could melt his frozen heart…

“He’s mine,” said Kate as she gave her blonde hair a flip. Then she walked over to where Kaiba was standing at his locker.

“Hi,” she said.

He turned and looked at her, and his cobalt eyes narrowed.

“Hey,” he said before putting the rest of his stuff back in his locker. Then, after he shut it, Kate made a mistake.

“So do you want to go out with me sometime?” she asked.

That was it. Kaiba turned. His hand shot up and grabbed her chin. He pulled her face closer to his. Suddenly Kate didn’t feel so big any more. She whimpered, and his grip tightened. His blue eyes looked into hers, seeming to pierce her very soul…

Then Kaiba spoke. His voice was deep and very commanding.

“Listen, you silly girl,” he snapped. “I don’t have time to go out on a date with a girl like yourself. Got it?”

She nodded.

“Good,” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Kaiba, meet Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba meets Lizzie McGuire, and is infatuated with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Kaiba meets Lizzie, and soon becomes infatuated with her... ;)

**Previously…**  
_Kaiba turned, and his hand shot up and grabbed her chin. He then pulled her face closer to his. Suddenly Kate didn’t feel so big any more. She whimpered, and his grip tightened. His blue eyes looked into hers, seeming to pierce her very soul…_

_Then Kaiba spoke. His voice was deep and very commanding._

_“Listen, you silly girl,” he snapped. “I don’t have time to go out on a date with a girl like yourself. Got it?”_

_Kate nodded in reply, her eyes full of fear._

_“Good,” he smirked._

* * *

“So you’re a cheerleader,” Kaiba growled. “Tell me, who are you?”

“Kate Sanders.”

“Nice,” growled Kaiba.

_He is so making me sick right now!_ Kate thought angrily. Kaiba just smirked at the angry look on her face. Secretly he thought that girls looked very cute when they were mad.

He replied, “I’m Seto Kaiba, you nitwit.”

Kate queried, “And…?”

Kaiba added, “The CEO of Kaiba Corporations and top duelist. Don’t forget it.”

Kate then remarked, “Yeah, I got it. Wait a minute. _Top duelist?_ I recall hearing you lose to… uumm… Yugi Moto a couple of times.”

_Who does this girl think she is? Might have to talk her into fearing me, _he thought.

He then said, “I’m sick of you and your smart mouth.”

Kate’s eyes widened. “What?”

In a quick motion, before she knew what was happening, Kaiba pinned her wrists down to her sides on a nearby wall, pinning her back to it. He moved close to her body, pressing his against hers, feeling the shape of her body. Kate began to blush hard and squirm. Noticing this, Kaiba said, as a lustful grin adorned his handsome face, “You shouldn’t move so much. I’ll just make you more uncomfortable.”

Kate whimpered and bit her lip. Kaiba, seeing this, smiled evilly.

“Looks like you’re afraid of me already,” Kaiba remarked.

With that he let her go.

Then he turned to see…**her**. A blonde-haired girl was walking along to her locker, and stopped beside it.

“Meow,” he said. “Who is **that**?”

Kate replied, “That’s Lizzie McGuire, aka Loosie. She’s a total klutz, but everyone loves her just because she’s nice. They all like her, except me. I dislike her because she is, in my opinion, a total freak.”

Kaiba replied, “So I see. From my point of view, she’s hot.”

Kate stopped and did a double take. _“What?”_

“She looks beautiful,” Kaiba elaborated, then growled amorously. “I like her.”

He then turned to Kate and said, “Later, _loser_.”

Kate was in shock… but only for two seconds. “Seto Kaiba, you **jerk**! How dare you?!” she finally snapped before turning on her heel. With tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks, Kate flounced away. Kaiba simply watched her go, and smiled to himself. He was tired of all those obnoxious, flirty girls who were, in his view, way too overconfident. He had never liked that kind of girl in the first place; they would always speak their minds before thinking and had too high of an opinion of themselves.

He then headed over to where **she** was, standing at her locker…

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzie reached her locker, and, after trying the combination, tried to get it open. But it wouldn’t budge. Then a hand shot out and punched the locker door open, just above her head. She looked up. A tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes was smiling down at her.

“Uh, thanks,” she said.

“No problem,” he replied. Then his hand, the one had used to punch open the door, came down to her chin.

“You’re looking great today,” he purred. Then he stroked her under her chin and walked away.

“Uh, back at you,” she said to herself.

“Uh,” said the voice of her friend, Miranda Sanchez, “who was that?”

“That’s the new guy everybody’s been buzzing about,” said Lizzie’s other friend, David “Gordo” Gordon. “His name’s Seto Kaiba. After he introduced himself to me, we chatted for a bit.”

“Really?” said Miranda. Gordo nodded.

“I think he has a… crush on me,” said Lizzie.

When her friends asked her what she was talking about, she replied, “Just this morning, when my locker refused to open, he punched it open, then turned to me and told me I looked great. Then he stroked me under the chin.

"See? All signs of a crush.”

“Whoa,” said Gordo and Miranda.

As they headed to class, Gordo remarked, “Well, get this, Lizzie. He even told me he also agrees with me that cheerleading is, by nature, evil.”

“Really?” said Lizzie.

“Definitely. And he also informed me he runs a multibillion dollar company; in other words, he’s a billionaire. And… he even asked about you.”

“Me?” asked Lizzie.

“Oh, yeah,” Gordo replied.

Lizzie furrowed her brow in confusion. _Why would the Seto Kaiba be interested in **me**?_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome, as well as nice feedback. :)


	3. Matt, meet Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba meets Lizzie’s parents, who are impressed by him, and her little brother Matt, who wonders how Kaiba gets all the ladies..

**Previously…**

_“That’s the new guy everybody’s been buzzing about,” said Lizzie’s other friend, David “Gordo” Gordon. “His name’s Seto Kaiba. After he introduced himself to me, we chatted for a bit.”_

_“Really?” asked Miranda. Gordo nodded._

_“I think he has a… crush on me,” said Lizzie._

_When her friends asked her what she was talking about, she replied,  
“Just this morning, when my locker refused to open, he punched it open, then turned to me and told me I looked great. Then he stroked me under the chin._

_"See? All signs of a crush.”_

_“Whoa,” said Gordo and Miranda._

_Then Gordo said, as they headed to class, “He even told me he also believes that cheerleading is, by nature, evil.”_

_“Really?” said Lizzie._

_“Oh yeah. And he also told me he runs a multibillion dollar company; in other words, he’s a billionaire. And get this, Lizzie — he even asked about you.”_

_“Me?” asked Lizzie._

_“Oh yeah,” Gordo replied._

_Lizzie furrowed her brow in confusion.  
Why would the Seto Kaiba be interested in **me**? she thought._

* * *

When school let out, Kaiba had gotten to Lizzie and asked if he could accompany her home.

Lizzie replied, beaming, “Sure!”

“Let’s go,” said Kaiba.

Then while in the limousine on the way to Lizzie’s house, it was pretty quiet at first.

Then Kaiba asked, “Lizzie, what’s your family like?”

Lizzie’s answer was unexpected. “They’re OK.”

“Why don’t you elaborate, Lizzie?” Kaiba purred, running his hand along her shoulder. He smiled.

Lizzie sighed. _Well, I think he’s right. I should tell him everything I know about my family, _she thought.

She then replied, “OK, here goes.”

“I have parents who, in my opinion, are put on this earth to make me die of embarrassment,” she began. “My mom often does things like dropping me off in front of Ethan Craft while calling out, ‘Don’t forget to bring home those dirty gym clothes again’. But she’d be unbearable if she wasn’t such a great mom, of course.

"My dad can be embarrassing too. In fact, he’s kind of a world-class champion at it. He has an obsession with collecting baseball cards, and even freely admits that he was president of the Mathlete club when **he ** was in junior high. Plus he’s got the geeky yearbook picture to prove it. But, although he can be embarrassing and a bit lame, I wouldn’t exchange him for the world. Aside from the being embarrassing **and **the odd habit of collecting lawn gnomes, my dad is usually an all-around nice guy.”

Kaiba nodded.

“Last and most definitely least,” Lizzie added, “I have a little brother named Matt. He’s a total dweeb 24/7, if you get what I mean. Actually, he’s more like a total pest.”

“I have a little brother as well,” said Kaiba.

Lizzie perked up at this and asked, “Really? What’s his name?”

Kaiba replied, “Mokuba. He’s really cute, but he is **a little** like your brother when it comes to driving me crazy as well. Otherwise, he’s a pretty cool little brother.”

Lizzie was in shock. So were her parents when Kaiba asked if he could stay for dinner. Nevertheless they told him he was very welcome. He even pulled out Lizzie’s chair for her, and gave a bouquet of flowers to her mom, Jo, which she kindly accepted. Then Matt came home — late, of course. Kaiba turned and studied him. Matt had brown hair, all spiked up, and his brown eyes were full of excitement.

“Hey, guys,” said Matt.

“Hey, Matt,” the family replied in unison.

Matt took a seat at the table. He looked around, and then he spotted Kaiba.

“And who are you?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, Matt. I’m Seto, Seto Kaiba,” said Kaiba. He held out his hand, and Matt took it.

Then after dinner Matt motioned Kaiba over.

He then said, “Hey Kaiba, my sister can be such a dork sometimes. But at the end of the day, we do have a bond as siblings. Once, I went to her school posing as a new kid named Matt Bond, and everybody there loved me. I even told Lizzie that I didn’t see what **she **had to worry about, or even why she disliked school, with all those people there. I actually liked all of them. They were pretty cool people.

“Especially that _Ethan guy_…”

Kaiba replied, “Matt.”

The sound of Matt’s name caused him to shut his mouth.

Kaiba went on. “Your sister is beautiful, and smart too.”

He headed for the door, then stopped as Lizzie walked in.

“Hi,” she said.

Kaiba then walked up to her. Then, in an act of gallantry, he took her right hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Lizzie was in shock. And, so was Matt. As soon as Kaiba let go of Lizzie’s hand, Matt then turned and ran up to his room, then lay down on the bed, thinking.

_How does a guy like Seto Kaiba get all the ladies? _he wondered. _How?_

“How do I do it?” said a voice from the doorway.

Matt looked up and blinked. “Whoa.”

It was Kaiba. And he was smirking.

“K-Kaiba…” said Matt. But that was all he could say.

Smirking still, Kaiba then entered the room. He walked over to Matt’s bed and sat down on it next to Matt.

“So you want to know how I get all the ladies, Matt?” he asked.

Matt nodded. He really wanted to know.

“Well,” Kaiba began, “it’s like this…”

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Lizzie was out in the backyard, lying on her back on the grass, soaking up the sun. (Luckily she had put on some sunscreen beforehand.) She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts and purple sandals. Kaiba, wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, and his white trenchcoat, was sitting beside her, admiring how she looked. In his view, the clothes only enhanced her beauty. He liked how her yellow locks were all curly and springy, and her scent — possibly minty fresh — was driving him wild.

In the 1860s, especially in the Deep South, looking stunning while wearing a white sundress, white gloves and a white wide-brimmed hat, Lizzie McGuire could’ve had a lot of gentleman callers. She would’ve been quite a catch for any young man with eyes (_myself included, _he thought).

In the 1920s, she could’ve been made into a great actress, bringing audiences to tears with her performances, and often earn a standing ovation or two. She would be presented with flowers for her dressing room.

In the 1940s, when the bloody awful war known to all as World War II was going on, Lizzie, wearing a white dress, a purple wide-brimmed hat, white gloves and carrying a diamond-studded pocketbook, would’ve marched into the White House, sat President Franklin D. Roosevelt himself down and gave him what-for. She could’ve stopped the war earlier. Or — even better — kept it going until Germany was nothing more than a bloody parking lot.

“Kaiba?”

Her lilting voice pulled him out of his musings. He blinked and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Sorry, Lizzie,” said Kaiba. “I just got lost in my thoughts and musings.” For the first time, Kaiba looked sheepish. “I do that sometimes.”

“It’s OK,” said Lizzie. She smiled dazzlingly at him and her hazel orbs sparkled with laughter, causing his heart to skip a beat. “I do that quite often myself.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you this for quite some time. You see, you remind me of a dragon.”

Lizzie blinked. She would’ve answered back, but decided to let Kaiba finish what he had to say.

“And not just any dragon, either, but…”—he paused, pulled his Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket, and showed her the card that was on top of the deck—“…a Blue Eyes White Dragon.”

Surprised, Lizzie blinked some more. Then after what seemed like hours, she spoke.

“A Blue Eyes White Dragon? Wow. That’s… that’s kind of cool.”

She paused. Kaiba waited for her to speak some more as he slipped his deck back into his pocket.

“Thanks, Kaiba.”

Then, with a boldness she never knew she actually had (until now), she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Kaiba groaned, as he wasn’t expecting the taste of her mouth to be so delicious — strawberries, probably. But he wasn’t complaining.

Finally, Lizzie pulled back for air. All she could find to say, however, was,  
“Kaiba, how..?”

He smirked and took hold of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual. :)


	4. Caught by Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is caught by Kaiba one Friday night, while she is looking up at the moon and the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of my LM/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story. Hope you’re enjoying this story so far as much as I do with writing it, of course.. :)

**Previously…**

_“I’ve been trying to tell you this for quite some time. You see, you remind me of a dragon.”_

_Lizzie blinked. She would’ve answered back, but decided to let Kaiba finish what he had to say._

_“And not just any dragon, either, but…”—he paused, pulled his Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket, and showed her the card that was on top of the deck—“…a Blue Eyes White Dragon.”_

_Surprised, Lizzie blinked some more. Then after what seemed like hours, she spoke._

_“A Blue Eyes White Dragon? Wow. That’s… that’s kind of cool.”_

_She paused. Kaiba waited for her to speak some more as he slipped his deck back into his pocket._

_“Thanks, Kaiba.”_

_Then, with a boldness she never knew she actually had (until now), she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his._

_Kaiba groaned, as he wasn’t expecting the taste of her mouth to be so delicious — strawberries, probably. But he wasn’t complaining._

_Finally, Lizzie pulled back for air. All she could find to say, however, was,  
“Kaiba, how..?”_

_He smirked and took hold of her hand._

* * *

 

_There were places we would go at midnight_  
_ There were secrets that nobody else would know_  
_ There’s a reason but I don’t know why_  
_ I don’t know why_  
_ I don’t know why_  
_ I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who’s that girl?_  
_ Where’s she from?_  
_ No she can’t be the one_  
_ That you want_  
_ That has stolen my world_  
_ It’s not real, it’s not right_  
_ It’s my day, it’s my night_  
_ By the way_  
_ Who’s that girl living my life?_  
_ Oh no, living my life_  
~Hilary Duff, **Who’s That Girl?**

It was the next night. Lizzie was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to get to sleep. She then looked at the clock. It said 8:30 PM. Sighing, she ran a hand through her blonde locks and got to her feet.

“It’s only 8:30, and I can’t get to sleep,” she whispered to herself. “Might as well go take a walk. Maybe that’ll help clear my head.”

So with that she changed from her nightshirt to a yellow turtleneck and black Levis. Then, being very careful, she headed downstairs and stopped at the front door, listening to see if someone had heard her.

Nothing. Lizzie was puzzled for a bit. Shrugging, she then turned the doorknob and opened the door quietly, all the while listening and keeping her ears perked up for any sign that she might get caught.

Then she slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind her. The stars in the velvety-black sky greeted her when she turned and looked up at them. She smiled. As a little girl, when she was unable to fall asleep, she had loved to go outside at night and watch the stars, wondering what could be up there that was so mysterious… and so beautiful. Then, finally feeling tired, she would head back into the house and into her bed.

Then a voice called, “Lizzie… Lizzie…”

Lizzie blinked. _That voice,_ she thought. It sounded very… familiar.

“Maybe I should see who it is,” she whispered to herself.

With that she stepped down the porch stairs and out into the backyard. As she sat down, she noted that the grass wasn’t wet; it still felt dry. The moon was out as well, and it was Friday night, of course. After finding what she called her “secret spot” on the grass, Lizzie then sat down and looked up at the moon.

It shone in the night sky like a beacon of hope, full of beauty. Plus, it was cool and calm. It was then that Lizzie remembered reading the short story called “How Sun, Moon and Wind Went Out to Dinner”, and especially liked how the gentle Moon didn’t forget her mother, and saved some portions of food for her while she, Sun and Wind were at the dinner prepared for them by their aunt and uncle, Thunder and Lightning.

Lizzie smiled as she remembered their mother’s blessing to the Moon: _“Daughter, because you remembered your mother, and kept for her a share in your enjoyment, from henceforth you shall ever be cool, and calm, and bright. No glare shall accompany your pure rays, and men shall always call you blessed.”_

Lizzie then remembered grinning as she read those words, and felt that they were true.

“After all,” she whispered to herself, “a good deed almost never goes unnoticed, nor does it go unrewarded.”

It was then that the voice spoke again. “I cannot agree more, Lizzie.”

Instantaneously Lizzie turned her head, and there stood Kaiba, smirking. He was wearing his black turtleneck, black slacks, the purple trenchcoat and black shoes.

“Um, hey, Kaiba,” she whispered.

Kaiba, smirking still, replied, “You know, Lizzie, I was waiting for you. I couldn’t resist watching you at all — not one bit. I like the way you sat there in the moonlight, the way your golden locks shine whenever the rays from the sun or light from the moon touches them, and most importantly, the way your smile shines in that lovely visage of yours.”

Lizzie blushed as those last few words made her come to the realization that Kaiba had a point.

He then walked over, sat down behind her and placed his hands on her upper arms, and his chin on her right shoulder. Lizzie winced at how Kaiba’s grip tightened. “You see, my beauty,” he purred into her ear, his cold, forget-me-not blue eyes shining, “I can tell you are something else, just like all of your kind.”

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asked.

Kaiba closed his eyes as his trademark smirk still adorned his face. “Haven’t you read Rudyard Kipling?” he asked. “Remember that saying I think of whenever I see that beautiful face of yours?”

Lizzie thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened when she finally was able to bring to mind that well-known sentence that Rudyard Kipling had made famous in a poem entitled **“The Female of the Species”**.

_“The female of the species is more deadly than the male.”_

As Lizzie whispered those words to herself, Kaiba then slid his hands down her upper arms to her lower wrists, while he then sniffed in the minty fresh scent of her yellow locks. He then whispered, “You see, Lizzie, you have something in you — beauty. And I believe that even Kate Sanders isn’t really that beautiful.

"Miranda told me about her once, too,” Kaiba added after a moment.

* * *

_“You see, Kaiba,” explained Miranda as Kaiba, sitting across from her and Lizzie, listened very closely, “Kate was once Lizzie’s, Gordo’s and my best friend. We shared secrets together, as well as everything else. But then we hit junior high. It was then that she became popular after going to cheerleading camp one summer, grew five inches and began hanging with the so-called ‘cool’ kids.”_

_“I see,” replied Kaiba, nodding as though in agreement._

* * *

“Wow,” Lizzie remarked. “Did you say I was beautiful?”

Kaiba nodded. “Yes.”

He then checked his watch. It was 9:00 PM.

“We better get back to our rooms,” said Lizzie.

“I agree,” replied Kaiba.

With that, they then separated and headed for their homes. Lizzie then slipped back into her house, quiet as a spider, and was able to sneak back into her bedroom. She then got into her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and then fell asleep.

Luckily for Lizzie, Monday at school would be a great day. She just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
